


Summer of Love

by IvyM



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Full Playthrough, Love Island: The Game Season 3, No idea how it's all going to end, iRex, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyM/pseuds/IvyM
Summary: Writing up my LI season 3 playthrough pretty much as I play it, so I've got no more idea what's going to happen than the rest of y'all :DThere will likely be mature scenes later on - I will adjust the rating as neccessary.
Relationships: AJ/Main Character (Love Island), Bill/Main Character (Love Island), Camilo/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.1 Here We Go Again

The car stopped and for a brief, merciful second there was silence. Bethan took a deep breath, flexing her fingers anxiously, to keep from drumming on the leather seats. The air conditioning was on, but even so she could feel a bead of sweat run down her back. Her thighs were sticking to the car seat, whoever had decided they should arrive in swimsuits clearly hadn’t thought through the ramifications of that decision. Bethan lifted one hand and gingerly tucked a strand of her honey brown hair behind her ear; she had to appear perfect today at least. There wouldn’t be any stylists or make up team in the villa, so this was her only opportunity to really wow her new housemates. It was a look, that was for sure - a bold cherry red lip paired with cute fun buns, and a new black one-piece with cutouts in the side picked from a corporately sponsored wardrobe. There would be more fresh fashion choices provided in the house, but Bethan had brought a few key pieces from home in her shiny new wheeled suitcase. The suitcase a production assistant would get from the boot of the car as soon as she got out.

One more deep breath and Bethan moved. She pushed open the car door, almost physically aware that this was when it started - they had already done some small sessions with her in front of the camera, both to introduce herself, and all manner of promotional shots for the show, but this was the first time she wouldn’t be able to re-shoot or be heavily photoshopped to correct any slip ups or blemishes.

Smiling broadly, Bethan emerged from the car, placing one white strappy sandal-clad foot on the driveway and pulling herself as smoothly as possible out of the car. The heat hit her first, the air thick with it after the coolness of the car’s interior. She looked around in genuine awe at the white plaster walls, the red tiles of the roof, and the lush green plants. Remembering the producers’ advice, Bethan steered her eyes away from the cameras and crew, and looked up at the villa in what she hoped was something more attractive and less slack-jawed gaping. After a moment, her suitcase appeared at her side and a voice accompanied it instructing her to head on in.

Bethan’s heels clicked against the driveway as she obeyed, pulling the small suitcase behind her. The villa really was gorgeous, a far throw from the crowded terraces of home, it was almost impossible to believe it was going to be her home for the next two weeks. If she stayed the full duration - the very thought sent a chill down her spine. She needed the money; there was no question of her leaving early. With a small shake of her head, Bethan banished the negative thoughts. She was in a beautiful place, and was soon to meet a host of beautiful people.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a head popped out through the doorway, then let out a joyous yell. A broad smile immediately sprung to Bethan’s face. The face belonged to a woman who quickly ushered Bethan through the front door. Long wavy dark brown hair partially framed an open, friendly face, although the shaved section above one ear made the look seem fresh and modern. The woman’s curvaceous body was clad in a black and burgundy halter neck one-piece with a cheeky mesh panel in the middle. Bethan couldn’t help but to let her eyes linger a second longer than she probably should have. Bi and proud, Bethan had spent too long thinking of the qualities she would be looking for in her dream Love Island beau, she hadn’t stopped to remember that she was going to be surrounded by gorgeous women in their swimsuits. She would just have to keep the goal in mind. Find a nice boy, fall in love, take home the prize money.

“Hey! You made it!” came the warm greeting, a Welsh lilt to her words, as Bethan passed through the door into the mercifully air conditioned house. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Elladine.”

“I’m Bethan,” she replied. “I love your outfit, it’s stunning!” The compliment was genuine, as much as it was an excuse to take another look at the stunning hourglass curves Elladine was rocking.

“Babes, I was about to say the same to you!” Elladine responded enthusiastically. “The boys are going to freak when they see us.” Bethan grinned, lifting her eyes to look around. The inside of the house was white from floor, to walls, to ceiling. It was almost clinical but for the splashes of colour visible in the neon lights on the walls, and a glimpse of something bright through a half open door. White camera casings dotted the ceilings. One turned, silently, as Bethan looked at it. She quickly looked away, not wanting to remind herself that she was going to be constantly watched for the next fortnight.

“I’ve been feeling well nervous ever since I got here,” Elladine continued, leading Bethan into the house. “I mean, it’s exciting, but it’s also a lot of pressure, isn’t it?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Bethan confessed. “I know a lot of people who come on this show are Insta-famous, or used to being looked at, but I’ve got a whole twelve followers, and they’re all family. It’s all a bit scary, this.”

“At least we’re all in the same boat,” Elladine smiled.

“Are there any other girls here yet?” Bethan asked, unsure of whether she wanted to be one of the first, or the very last.

“Only one. We’ve been waiting in here,” she gestured to an open door, and Bethan strode forward, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Two other suitcases sat abandoned close to the wall, so Bethan parked hers before turning to face her second roommate. For a long moment Bethan found her breath catching in her throat. Goosebumps rose on her bare arms and she knew they weren’t from the cool air being steadily pumped into the room. Bethan could feel her eyes widening as she raised one hand to her hip, subconsciously striking a pose. The woman standing at the end of one of the teal and yellow beds was nothing short of breathtaking. At first Bethan was captivated by the long blonde hair, tumbling in loose waves, dragging the eyes down to a practical red bikini, a tanned and toned stomach with definite hints of a six-pack beneath the smooth skin. Bethan dragged her gaze back up to find the sweetest face; big brown eyes and a neat button nose. Her make up was so natural it almost looked like she wasn’t wearing any, her full lips had just a hint of colour. There was something in the way she met Bethan’s roaming eyes that, in any other situation, could have been interpreted as an invitation

“And then there were three,” the blonde goddess spoke, her tone casual. “Man, I knew everyone here was gonna be gorgeous, but I wasn’t prepared...” she trailed off, catching her bottom lip with her top teeth. The way her eyes pierced Bethan’s brought a flush of colour to the brunette’s face.

“Stop flirting and introduce yourself!” Elladine laughed, breaking the near-palpable connection between the two women.

“Sorry! Sorry!” the blonde ducked her head, a bashful smile crossing her lips. ”Name’s AJ. It’s nice to meet you,” her words seemed nothing out of the ordinary, but AJ’s eyes remained steadfastly fixed upon Bethan’s, holding her in place.

“I’m Bethan,” the words felt heavy on her lips, but Elladine spoke before Bethan had to find anything more interesting to say.

“We were just talking on the way in. She’s really nice.”

“She seems it,” AJ gave a smile, then broke her gaze and looked at the Welsh woman, freeing Bethan from her temporary paralysis. “I hope everyone’s going to be cool. I don’t want to get sucked into a load of drama. I mean, we’re all here to have fun, right?” A smile of genuine relief crossed Bethan’s lips, the idea of joining a reality show had filled her with worries that it would be like walking into a pit of vipers, everyone sniping at each other in their bid to win. That could still happen, she supposed. She had yet to meet everyone, the sharpest fangs might still be out there.

“Me too,” Bethan voiced her agreement. “Let’s just keep it all chill and friendly, and I reckon we’ll all get on great. It might be all about coupling up, but there’s a lot to be said for girl power. You’re my sisters now, and I don’t let my sisters turn on each other,” was she imagining, or was that the smallest of winces on AJ’s face when she had said ‘sisters’? Whether it was or wasn’t a wince, it was gone before Bethan could dwell on it, and AJ’s face split into a wide smile.

“Yes queen!” she laughed. “I’m so glad you said that. I’m a hockey player, and that’s what I love about my teammates back home; we never mess around arguing about who passed the ball to who, or whatever. We just get on with it. I want you all to be like my new teammates while we’re here.” Bethan nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” It seemed like some sort of bond had been forged between the three of them at least.

“So, AJ’s a hockey player and I’m a glassblower, what do you do on the outside, Bethan?” Elladine asked.

“I’m a musician,” Bethan offered. “Cello mainly, but I can play violin too. I usually play in an orchestra and we record background tracks for tv and some films. Nothing too fancy, but I did play on the remake of Emma, which was cool.”

“I love musicians!” Elladine gushed. “If I find out one of the boys is in a band, I’m going to make a beeline straight for him.” Bethan laughed lightly.

“All yours,” she gave easily. Bethan had known too many musicians to find them all that enticing. It was easy to say the words, but a tiny voice at the back of her head wondered whether the other woman might hold her to that, should it come down to the two of them facing off over some unexpectedly grounded and super hot bass guitarist. Had she just committed herself to backing off?

Spiralling thoughts were cut off as a loud beeping noise sounded. Bethan started, looking around for the source of the alert.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Sounded like a text,” Elladine mused, causing Bethan to flush in embarrassment. This was Love Island, of course it was a text! Both women turned to AJ, who was staring intently at her show-issued mobile phone. 

“It’s me,” AJ announced in a small voice. She paused, then a mischievous smile crossed her lips. “I’ve got a text!” she announced in a louder voice. Elladine and Bethan whooped at the first usage of the show’s most iconic catchphrase. AJ studied the screen a second longer, then read the contents of the message. “Girls, it’s time to start meeting the boys. AJ, please make your way to the lawn and choose a boy to couple up with. Elladine and Bethan, stand by in the bedroom. You’ll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted” she lowered the phone and frowned. “But the other girls haven’t arrived yet.” 

“I guess they’ll be coming in later?” Elladine ventured.

“You get first pick,” Bethan grinned. “Lucky girl.”

“I’ll see you out there, guys,” AJ smiled

“Good luck,” Elladine said as the door swung closed leaving two women behind. Bethan let out a low breath, then sat heavily on the nearest bed, making sure to keep her phone nearby. The clicking of AJ’s heels against the floor disappeared as she walked away.

“We’re really here,” Bethan sighed.

“AJ’s got a lot of energy, hasn’t she?” Elladine mused, perching on the side of the bed. “I guess it’s hard not to be excited when you know you’re picking first.”

“I wonder what the boys will be like,” Bethan turned the tide of their conversation. “What’s your usual type? Other than musicians, of course!”

“I want a guy who’s been around the block a bit, you know? Someone who knows what he’s about and takes it seriously.” Elladine smiled as she spoke. “What about you? Who are you hoping is out there?” Bethan bit her lip as she thought. Her usual type was jokey lads and girls she met in bars when out with her sisters and cousins. There was never much in the way of establishing any deeper link than that they both enjoyed a dance and a drink. Maybe Love Island was her chance to try a new approach.

“Someone smart and mature,” she voiced, knowing her family back home would be pissing themselves with laughter. “I’m with you on this one - I need a guy with a good head on his shoulders.” It was funny, Bethan realised, how speaking the words aloud almost made them true. As much as she was in this game for the money, there was a not-so-quiet part of her that still loved the idea of a fairytale romance. “Someone with strong arms and a good heart,” she finished softly.

“Aw, I hope you find him babes,” Elladine seemed so genuine, it was very hard to imagine not liking her. “I don’t suppose we’ll have much time to chat before we choose, so we’ll mostly be going off looks. You might be able to get your strong arms, but the rest is all a mystery.” She frowned, then let out an abrupt giggle. “Oh my- speaking of the boys...” she trailed off, pushing herself up from the bed and taking a few paces. “Look!” Bethan rolled off the bed, and found Elladine shaking her head in amusement at what appeared to be a large salad bowl filled with an assortment of condoms. “I guess we’ll be needing a lot of these in this house, won’t we?” she asked salaciously. Bethan let ouf a cackle of a laugh, partly fuelled by her growing anxiety about being summoned down to meet the boys.

“I’ll take one now, just in case,” she said with a wink, tucking a holographic square packet into her bikini top, hoping it would mold enough to the shape of her body to not look like she was carrying a condom around like some desperate weirdo.

“You go girl!” Elladine giggled. “I think I’ll hold off for now. We all know where they are if we need them. I probably won’t do any big bits right away. Unless the right guy comes along, obvs!” her tone was light, sparking a quick blaze of irritation in Bethan - had this been a trap to make Bethan look like some sort of raging nymphomaniac? So quickly Bethan’s comfortable surprise at early formed friendship had turned to a low and haunting paranoia. “A text!” Elladine yelped after her phone alert chimed. “That must mean it’s my turn!” Before Bethan could react, Elladine had pulled her into a quick hug, called out a hurried “Good luck, see you down there”, and danced out through the door.

Bethan sat on the bed once more, her mind boggling that there still only seemed to be three girls in the villa. The bed was soft and springy beneath her, it didn’t feel at all like her bed back home - the covers were clearly new, lacking that worn but familiar texture of her own bedding. Alone, suddenly a burst of homesickness had hit Bethan and she yearned for something from her real life. The travel and show prep and getting ready had been so all-consuming she hadn’t yet had a chance to really come to terms with the fact that she was miles and miles from her family and the reassurance of home.

Resisting the temptation to snuggle under the covers and risk ruining her hair and make up, Bethan rose to her feet and strolled the full length of the room, attempting an air of nonchalance as she eased the condom out from under her swimsuit and depositing it back in the bowl. An age seemed to pass before her phone finally beeped, summoning her to the lawn.

Stepping out into the sunshine was almost overwhelming. The heat and the light made her blink a few times, before sheer panic-fuelled adrenaline pushed her forward, striding a slightly-too-fast catwalk along the decking toward the bright green lawn. Three men stood in a line, each turning their face up to watch her approach. Elladine and AJ stood further away, each proprietorially linking arms with their chosen boy. The Welsh woman offered a smile, whilst AJ gave a thumbs up in encouragement. Then suddenly she was in front of the three remaining boys, her attention fully on the situation at hand.

The three boys she had to choose from couldn’t have been more different in appearance. First to catch her eye was the tall, dark-skinned man in the middle. Definitely no boy, he had deep soulful eyes and definitely fulfilled her professed requirement for a strong pair of arms. To one side stood a boy who certainly seemed more her usual type – white, but tanned, with a cheeky smile, bright blue eyes, and a well-defined chest. On the other side was a boy who might have earned a longer glance in another setting, but seemed almost too sweet next to the two heavier set men. Bethan dismissed any guilt she might have felt over her shallow thoughts – it wasn’t like she had much more to go on.

The blue eyed lad stepped forward first, an air of boyish confidence in his manner.

“Alright, beautiful? I’m Bill,” he introduced himself with a cheeky smile. “I’m gonna come right out and say it; you look like a bit of me.” He had no discernible accent to Bethan’s West Berkshire ears, so she deduced he must be from the south. The more she looked the more she was convinced that he was cut from the exact same cloth as her usual type, and she could very easily see herself fitting nicely beside him. Winning material, though, she wasn’t sure – especially after she had consigned herself into the role of girl-looking-for-mature-man. Bethan gave a quick wink, reasoning silently that if it all failed with any attempt at a more mature relationship in the house, she was likely to have a good chance with Bill.

The second of the line-up stepped forward, again showing impressive confidence. Immediately Bethan could tell that he was more mature than her first suitor.

“Hola Chica, I’m Camilo. Welcome to the Villa. Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” He voice was something else, suave and inviting.

“Is it?” she asked, her own voice deepening a little to match his. It felt a little strange to be flirting in front of other potential partners, but then this at least was the aspect of Love Island she had known she was going to have to quickly come to terms with.

“Well, it is now you’re here,” he finished with a hopeful look. “Sorry, that was really cheesy. It’s just – I think me and Bill had the exact same reaction, so I thought I should try and fancy it up a bit.” as he trailed off, Bethan decided she liked this realness over the cheesy line he had started with. The touch of Spanish seemingly warring with an East London accent was more than a little intriguing. That he was trying hard to win her attention was very flattering, and Bethan couldn’t help but to find herself quite attracted to him. Offering a wide smile, Bethan watched him step back before dragging her gaze to the third and final option.

He seemed nervous, that was the first thing Bethan could come up with. Perhaps a little sweet, behind the sheer panic in his expression. Black tousled hair against pale white skin, and impossibly dark eyes gave an impression of a lost little boy, especially when standing shorter and slimmer than the other two. Bethan lifted her brows in expectation, causing the boy to smile, puffing his chest out a little.

“Hey, I’m Harry,” his voice was definitely stronger than his appearance, a northern twang to it, although the hint of hopelessness wasn’t so appealing. “For what it’s worth, I’m just as gobsmacked as these other two. But I won’t try to sway you. You’ve got to listen to your gut.” Just as Bethan was almost about to raise her opinion of the awkward boy, he continued his rambling. “Or your heart. Or, like, whatever part of your body you trust to make these decisions.” Bethan imagined herself striking a black line through his name. Sure he was a little bit cute, but he was clearly clueless, and not really boyfriend material. Harry scrambled back to his place in line looking almost as thankful that it was over as Bethan felt.

So that was her choice; Bethan assumed that as AJ and Elladine had been moved, with their chosen boys, further away from the line up, there wasn’t going to be the option to steal one of their partners. Not that she was going to be that girl. Not this early on.

It was some comfort to know that all of the boys had seemed interested, even if she didn’t know any of them well enough to work out whether it was genuine or just their not wanting to be the last guy chosen.

“The boy I want to couple up with is…” Bethan declared, her mind alternating between Bill, her usual type, and Camilo, who was possibly better for her. Ultimately she went for the option that would, she thought, make for better tv, and therefore increase her chances in the competition. “Camilo!”

“Nice one,” Camilo grinned as Bethan crossed the grass to join him. She greeted him with an enthusiastic hug, feeling his hand drop to rest in the small of her back. Strong arms indeed; he felt pleasantly warm even despite the relentless sun. “I’m glad you picked me,” he murmured as they made their way toward AJ and Elladine.

“Hey girl! Congratulations!” Elladine whooped. “You really bagged yourself a hottie there, just like we were talking about before. Um, no offence, Nicky,” she followed up hastily, looking at her rather attractive partner. Nicky wasn’t as tall or built as Camilo, but the chest peeking out beneath his open shirt showed some impressive muscle tone.

“None taken,” he smiled, a genuine seeming smile which he directed first to Elladine, then to Bethan. “Hi, by the way. I’m Nicky, and I was lucky enough to be chosen by Elladine here.”

“He’s a music tutor,” she said, giving Bethan a knowing look. “I’ve already got a really good feeling about this. What about you, AJ?”

“Er, yeah. Me too,” Bethan let her eyes travel along to the uncertain hockey player. She stood awkwardly beside a delicate-featured man with a high man-bun, and swimshorts covered in skulls and roses.

“Alright?” he greeted the new arrivals. “My name’s Seb. I like music too,” he followed the conversation between Elladine and Bethan without any idea of the background.

“Cellist,” Bethan replied with an open smile. “What do you play?”

“Well, actually I’m a shop keeper. I run a music shop.”

“You must know about instruments to sell them, right?” AJ prompted in earnest.

“It’s not that kind of music shop,” Seb said coolly. “I sell records; CDs, vinyls, that sort of stuff. There’s a coffee shop too.”

“Oh! With you now, sorry,” AJ capitulated.

Bethan and Camilo took their place in the line as Bethan wondered what had made AJ use her first choice position and get it so horribly wrong.

“Did anyone else arrive after I left?” AJ asked. Bethan shook her head.

“We’re still waiting on two more girls, right?” Nicky frowned.

“Must be,” Elladine mused. Bethan looked back toward the two single boys. Bill was staring intently at his feet, whilst Harry seemed to be attempting to stand up straighter.

“Nobody wants to be picked last,” AJ said softly.

“Yeah, and it’s pretty obvious they both wanted to be picked by Bethan,” Elladine added just a little bit too loud. Bethan flushed with embarrassment.

“Maybe their perfect soulmates are about to walk out of that door any second,” AJ said smoothly, shooting Bethan a quick wink.

“Let’s not kid ourselves. That sort of thing never happens in the real world,” Seb’s dry voice drove the final nail in any likelihood he and AJ would be in it for the long haul.

“Alright, but this isn’t exactly a normal situation, is it?” Nicky chimed in with a cool, calm logic. “It’s Love Island. Where dreams come true. Who’s to say they haven’t found at least one perfect pairing?”

“Wow, corny,” Seb scowled.

“Come on mate,” Nicky continued. “The magic only works if you believe in it.”

“Maybe that’s why nothing magical ever happens to me.”

“Nicky’s got the right idea,” Bethan piped up. “I can’t wait for whatever’s on the horizon.”

“That’s the spirit,” Nicky smiled. Bethan let out the smallest sigh of disappointment that her chosen partner had remained silent for the whole conversation. Did he really have nothing to say on the matter?

A fourth girl emerged from the Villa, causing the gathered couples to fall silent. She had honey brown hair like Bethan’s, but a much fairer complexion. An interesting half braid, half loose hairstyle, and a definite air of self-confidence.

“Hi everyone! It’s so exciting to be here! I’m Miki,” she exclaimed as she approached the two single boys. Bethan felt her mouth fall open as she realised she recognised the girl from her social media. Where Bethan had maybe five thousand people following her various online accounts, Miki probably had closer to a hundred thousand. “I can’t believe I’m here,” she grinned. “This is actual Love Island! Where dreams come true, right?”

“Told you so,” Nicky said quietly.

“As I was walking out I was like, what happens if I totally don’t like any of the boys who are left,” Miki continued, as if she were narrating one of her lifestyle vlogs. “But now I see the two beautiful boys you’ve left for me to choose from and I don’t know why I was so worried. What’s your name, handsome?” she was looking directly at Bill.

“I’m Bill. Pleased to meet you, love.”

“You seem like a rugged, down-to-earth kind of guy, Bill.” Miki grinned. “And they do say opposites attract. Fancy being coupled up with an offbeat creative type like me?” Bethan was impressed at the new girl’s confidence. She definitely seemed the type who saw what she wanted and went for it. It was a little intimidating, and made Bethan glad that they had moved the couples out of the direct eyeline of the new girl.

“I’m not exactly going to say no, am I? Beautiful girl asks if you want to couple up, you say yes. Basic common sense, isn’t it?” Bill returned. Bethan felt the smallest twinge of irritation that he clearly hadn’t liked her that much if he was going to rush straight into the arms of the next girl to arrive, but then that was how the game worked - they all had to desperately cling to whoever first looked at them, the grafting and rearranging could come later. She forced a happy smile to her face as Miki and Bill walked hand in hand towards the couple zone, leaving poor Harry alone and out of his depth.

“I hope it’s someone nice,” Bethan murmured, but Camilo didn’t seem to hear.

“Hello darlings,” the final girl was gorgeous; about Bethan’s height, with a halo of natural curls, and a yellow bikini perfect for showing her well-proportioned figure. To her credit, she barely looked at the waiting couples, and instead kept her eyes on Harry. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Sweetie,” he repeated, bemused. “I mean- Harry. It’s Harry.”

“Lovely to meet you, Harry. I’m Genevieve. How lucky am I, that no one got to you before me?” There was something about the woman’s voice that made Bethan want to listen to her forever. The final couple shared a quick hug, then joined the rest of the group, and the initial matching up was complete.

“I think that’s everyone,” Elladine announced.

“Five great ladies, five great gents. Five great couples. Makes sense to me,” Bill added.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to say whether our couples are great or not,” AJ muttered, she had moved a little further from Seb, and now stood beside Bethan. Camilo was close on Bethan’s other side and leaned in.

“I dunno. I’ve already got a pretty great feeling about this one,” he spoke, his words a little possessive for Bethan’s liking. “Who do you think the strongest couple is?” he pressed, clearly wanting Bethan to show faith. She made a show of looking around, and noted that a few people had heard Camilo’s question.

“Miki and Bill,” she responded, Camilo’s disappointment almost palpable.

“Stronger than you and me?” he asked.

“Just being honest,” she shrugged.

“It’s just a competition,” Miki spoke up, visibly boosted by Bethan’s words. “But that doesn’t mean it really matters who wins. We’re all just here to find love, right?” Bethan silently scoffed - that might be true for a vlogger who already had sponsorship deals and regular ad revenue, but not for a part time musician who still lived with her parents. Not that she planned on telling everyone that.

“She’s right,” Bethan tried for her sweetest smile. “At the end of the day, all that matters is finding the right person for you. That’s the only prize worth winning, really.” It was possibly laying it on a little thick, but if she had to do that to come across well on the telly then she could do it.

“Wow, yes,” Miki met her eyes. “Bethan just said it better than I ever could.” The message alert was almost lost under the murmur of agreement.

“Oh my days, you guys!” Genevieve exclaimed. “I’ve got a text! Islanders, it’s time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and get ready to unpack some secrets about your fellow Islanders! #excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou”

“We’ve only just got here and we’re already being challenged?” Seb scowled. “I was hoping we could get a nap in first.”

“Are you sure you’re on the right show?” Nicky laughed. “This is Love Island.”

“Oh, stop teasing him,” Elladine spoke up. “This is new and weird to all of us.”

“It’ll be a fun challenge,” Camilo added. “The challenges will help us get closer as a group.”

“Or it’ll spill all our saucy secrets,” Bill countered, speaking Bethan’s thoughts aloud.

“That too, I guess,” Camilo shrugged, causing Bethan to wonder whether she had made the right choice.

“We’re not here to mess around and relax, or to dig up gossip on each other.” Bethan turned wide eyes on Harry.

“We’re not?” AJ smirked.

“No! We’re here on an important mission! We’re here to find someone to love. It’s a serious business. The challenges will focus our minds and get us ready for the road ahead.” There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at Harry for a moment.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s about finding each other’s secrets,” Bethan giggled. “I bet we’ve all got some really juicy ones, too. Look at us!”

“Well there’s only one way to find out,” Elladine prompted.

“Let’s go!” Genevieve said, just as Miki whooped;

“Woo! I can’t wait!” 

As one, the group started walking across the lawn. Bethan took a step, then felt a soft touch on her arm. Camilo gestured with his head that she should hold back.

“Hey,” he spoke carefully, his voice low, head ducked to meet her eyes. “Sorry to hang back like this. I just wanted to grab you for a quick chat in private before the challenge, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to thank you for choosing me. You could probably see it on my face, but your absolutely made my day,” he was definitely too earnest. Bethan bit down the bitterness of regret and forced a smile. At least he was pretty to look at - maybe once they settled in he might be a little less full on. “You’re blatantly the best looking girl here.” Or maybe ‘full on’ was his standard way of being. The way he was looking her made her feel just a little uncomfortable and she knew he was gearing up to go for a cheeky snog.

“Uh, thanks,” she offered cautiously.

“Well, obviously we’ve only got first impressions to go on at the moment, but I already feel like you’re exactly my type on paper. And I don’t just mean looks-wise. I think we’ve got that spark, you know? It makes me wanna know everything there is to know about you. So yeah… Obviously I won’t try anything on if you’re not interested, but I didn’t want today to go any further without saying I’m excited to start getting to know you.”

“Thanks,” Bethan repeated again, torn between running a mile and playing the game. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you too,” she took the cowardly way out, unwilling to start burning bridges on day one.

“I’m glad you said that,” Camilo grinned. “The others should be wondering where we’re at. We should head over for the challenge.”

“Race you!” Bethan skipped away before he could go for the kiss, or attempt to take her hand.


	2. 1.2 Excess Baggage

A little out of breath, Bethan arrived at the challenge platform before Camilo, and took her place with the rest of the group. They were in what appeared to be a mock up of the baggage reclaim area in an airport, complete with conveyor belt, and a large sign saying ‘Excess Baggage’. It all looked pretty sturdy for a single-use set. No expense spared, she thought.

“There you are,” Elladine said, with a knowing smile. Bethan said nothing; to try to protest that nothing had happened would just make it seem more likely that she and Camilo had stayed behind for a kiss, and she really didn’t want to make more of their being coupled up than she had to. It was time to get through the challenge, then get her graft on whilst trying to put a little distance between the two of them.

“Those spinny things make me feel dizzy,” Bill was saying, looking at the carousel and miming dizziness.

“I always want to lie on them and just go round and round,”confessed Harry with a sheepish smile. “They look kinda comfy and you’re always exhausted by the time you get to them.” Bethan was reflecting on how she couldn’t disagree with Harry on either of his points when Elladine announced she had received a text.

“Ooh, it’s the rules of the challenge! We’re starting first. In each suitcase we’ll find a secret clue about one of the guys. Then we kiss the guy who we think the clue’s about!” Bethan laughed along with the other girls as they eyed up the eager young men. It was standard Love Island fare, and good to get it this early in the game when no one was going to be too disappointed if their partner kissed someone else. “The guy who matches the clue will then step forward and we’ll see if we snogged the right person. Then it’s the guys’ turn,” she finished with a laugh.

“So do we _actually_ have to kiss who we think the clue is about?” Miki asked thoughtfully. “Or can we just use this as a way to kiss someone we think is hot?”

“Well, we wouldn’t win the game…” Elladine frowned.

“But you’d get to snog someone you like,” Miki’s point was clear - there were two ways this game could be played - for points, or as a way of copping off with someone you fancied. Not to mention it would make it clear to the other girls who you had your eye on, regardless of who you were coupled up with. Of course, the other key part of the game was that their secrets were all about to be revealed. Bethan tried to remember which juicy tidbits she had mentioned in her pre-show interviews. She had written something on her initial application too, although it was so long ago she could barely remember what. Her sisters and cousins had helped her write it, and were all piping up with different embarrassing stories they thought would help get her noticed. She supposed it was likely to be a sexy secret, or something a little saucy. They probably wouldn’t go for something silly like the reams and reams of fan fiction she had spent her early teens writing. Although that was a little saucy if she remembered correctly. She had been fairly sheltered back then, and so her sexual awakening had been mostly in her imagination until it had spilled over into words on a screen.

Camilo coughed politely, nudging her arm with his. “You alright, Bethan?” She looked around to see everyone looking at her.

“You looked a little far away,” Elladine continued.

“It’s nothing,” she smiled. “I was just wondering what sort of thing we’re going to find out about these troublemakers.”

“It’d better be some good dirt,” AJ added in solidarity.

“Let’s get started,” Miki requested. “I’m almost done deciding who I think is the fittest!”

“Alright then,” Elladine continued in her self-appointed role of ringleader. “Genevieve, would you like to do the honours?” she gestured at the luggage carousel. Genevieve gave a small shrug, then stepped up to the now moving conveyor belt and grabbed a suitcase. She wheeled it back to the girls whilst the boys hurriedly assembled themselves into a line, each patiently waiting to be kissed. Bethan huddled with the girls, feeling her shoulder brush against AJ’s as they waited for Genevieve to open the case and retrieve a large Love Island branded envelope.

“Okay, the clue is; This boy once woke up spooning a badger.” The girls drew closer, puzzling over the clue.

“That sounds adorable,” AJ laughed.

“It sounds scary,” Elladine corrected her. “Badgers will mess you up!”

“How do you even end up in that situation?” frowned Genevieve.

“Gotta be some sort of prank, right?” Miki ventured.

“That’s a terrible idea all round,” Elladine joined Genevieve in her scepticism.

“But which one of these guys do we think it is?” AJ pulled the conversation back on topic.

“I think Seb looks like he could be the type,” Bethan mused. AJ nodded in agreement.

“Sounds plausible, inasmuch as it could be any of them. I’ve not spoken to any of them yet,” Genevieve gave noncommittally, whilst Miki shrugged.

“So, we’ve decided it’s Seb?”

“Sure,” Bethan laughed.

“Who wants to kiss him?” AJ asked, her tone suggesting it might be alright by her for one of the other girls to take the first kiss on the boy she was coupled up with.

“Yeah, go on. I will,” Elladine shot the girls a daring smile. She strode forward from the group and made a beeline for her target. Seb remained smiling as Elladine approached him, then leant forward. The kiss was surprisingly deep and romantic for the opening gambit in a fun challenge. That was, Bethan wondered, probably what the audience wanted to see. Whether Elladine was playing to win the challenge, or playing to win the entire show was now becoming unclear. When the kiss finished Elladine danced lightly back to the girls, whilst the boys looked at one another.

“Step forward, badger spooner,” Elladine grinned, her eyes still on Seb. After a long pause, Nicky took a step forward, an awkward smile on his face.

“Nicky!” Miki exclaimed.

“Nicky?! I would never have guessed,” AJ admitted.

“I mean, there’s not much of a giveaway for that,” Nicky laughed.

“Why did you think it was me?” Seb asked churlishly.

“I don’t know! I could just see you spooning a badger is all,” AJ laughed, happily taking the flak for Bethan’s initial suggestion.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing to be considered for,” she spoke up.

“Mate,” Bill’s easy-going tones cut through the slight mood. “How’d you end up with a badger?”

“Ok, so first off, it was a baby badger that had clearly got lost,” Nicky explained. “It had been a really cold night, so it must have somehow got into my flat and found something warm to cuddle up to. That something happened to be me,” Bethan bit back the million questions that arose following Nicky’s explanation. Like, how did the badger get into his flat in the first place, and how did it get onto his bed or sofa? Was Nicky in the habit of leaving doors open and sleeping on the floor?

“What did you do?” was the question AJ picked.

“Handed it over to a local wildlife charity who would try to reunite it with its parents,” he finished smoothly. “Though it didn’t stop clinging to me until they arrived,” there was a definite twinkle in Nicky’s eye that made Bethan wonder if his story was maybe a little embellished.

“Cute!” Camilo laughed.

“Adorable,” Genevieve cut in drily, seemingly as suspicious of the story as Bethan was. “Moving on… Bethan, would you like to do the honours next?” she nodded toward the carousel of suitcases. Bethan nodded, happy to move on from baby badgers. Carefully on her heels, she crossed the decking and picked a large blue suitcase from the revolving belt. It was deceptively light, probably because it was empty other than a piece of card. Placing the case to one side, Bethan unzipped it and pulled out the suitcase label. She returned to the group and read it aloud;

“This boy got caught having sex at work.”

“Whoa,” AJ gasped.

“Filthy,” Miki agreed, looking up and down the stony-faced line of boys.

“I reckon that’s something Seb would do,” Elladine muttered, clearly looking for an excuse to go back for more.

“Or maybe it’s Camilo,” AJ offered, shooting Bethan a suggestive wink. Bethan responded with a smile.

“Could be Camilo,” she agreed. Given how quick Camilo had been to try to seal the deal, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d managed to get down and dirty whilst at work.

“Go on then girl,” Elladine gave Bethan a gentle shove. “Go get your man,” Bethan stepped forwards with a false confidence plastered over her face. She took several long strides to get to the line of boys, trying not to look too eager in her wish to get this over. With an inexplicable tension across her back and down her arms, Bethan made herself move faster - coming to a halt before Camilo and seeing him duck his head slightly in expectation. She raised her own head and their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, Bethan could feel Camilo’s lips parting, but she wasn’t ready to be doing the tongue tango with him just then. She stepped back, raising her eyebrows a little, then hurrying back to the girls slightly faster than she knew she ought to.

“Would the guy getting sweaty and sexy in the weird places please come forward?” Genevieve prompted. Bethan turned on her heels to see Camilo stepping forward.

“Spot on, babe,” he said, his eyes on Bethan.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Genevieve sounded appalled. “Please tell me you don’t work in a food establishment.”

“No,” he chuckled. “I work in my parents’ shop. It was closed, OK? It’s basically my second house, so it would have been fine… But my dad still believes in getting milk in glass bottles, you know, to save the planet. And, like, after closing up, me and this girl decided to stay late and things got a little frisky, and there were these crates that she, you know, was balanced on. Next thing I know a whole crate of these milk bottles have smashed and there’s milk everywhere, and Dad comes running down from the flat above.”

“Remind me never to buy anything from your shop,” Harry commented drily.

“Moving swiftly on,” Miki interjected quickly, walking toward the carousel before anyone else could chime in. The petite girl handled the large suitcase with practised ease, retrieving the clue in no time. “This boy rescued a cat from a burning tree,” she announced.

“How many cats get stuck up burning trees?” AJ marvelled.

“I reckon it’s Harry,” Bethan said softly.

“Nah, it’s got to be Seb,” Genevieve guessed, “I’m going to kiss him,” she laughed and ran across the deck, her long legs making it look easy. She reached out her hands and cradled his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his. Their kiss rivalled his with Elladine for the most meaningful so far. Once finished, she stepped back and immediately asked “Was I right?”

“Can the man who risked his nine lives for a cat please come forward?” Miki called. Seb stepped forward, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Yeah, it was me. I saved the cat,” he admitted.

“That’s so brave of you,” Elladine sighed.

“We were camping in the middle of nowhere and had just built our campfire. Ther were a few stray cats around, and one climbed this tree nearby. It must’ve been really dry - the wind picked up and blew a spark toward the tree and suddenly it was on fire! I was closest, so I climbed up and caught the cat.”

“You must like cats then? To risk your life for one…” Bethan surmised.

“Yeah, cats are pretty awesome,” he shrugged.

“Tell me you took it home and that cat is now a pampered pet living a life of luxury?” she teased. It was definitely easier being that little bit flirty than going in for a full snog in front of everyone.

“Not quite. It scratched me and ran away. Not really a bonding experience,” Seb gave easily.

“Once there was a fire in my dad’s kitchen and we were all panicking trying to find the cats to make sure they were safe,” AJ added. Bethan smiled at the younger girl. “We found them just stretching out on the floor in my bedroom - directly above where the fire was!”

“Cats are always proper dedicated to finding a warm spot,” Seb nodded seriously.

“Or they started the fire to create the warm spot…” Miki suggested.

“Ok, ok, enough cat talk,” Genevieve said warmly. “Final clue, girls, then it’s the boys’ turn to do the kissing,” the boys gave a rowdy cheer.

“You’re closest, Bethan, can you grab another one?” Elladine asked. Bethan bit back a grumble and instead played nice for the cameras.

“What does it say?” AJ asked as she returned.

“This boy once flew a date to Rome!” Bethan read aloud, a genuine note of shock in her voice.

“Wow, that’s a bit of something,” AJ bit her lip, an almost unbearably cute expression.

“Is that a Harry move?” Bethan asked, uncertain.

“Aw yes, he’s a cutie,” Genevieve agreed.

“You want to-?” Bethan nodded toward the dark-haired boy.

“Why not?” Genevieve shot Bethan a wink before sauntering back over to the boys and planting an enthusiastic snog on Harry.

“Will the hopeless romantic please reveal themselves?” Elladine called out. A short pause, and then Camilo stepped forward.

“Oh!” Genevieve laughed.

“That’s so sweet, man,” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, you’re a real cutie,” Miki added.

Directed via text, the boys and girls swapped places and waited for a moment for the carousel to be emptied and for new suitcases to be loaded on. Bethan discovered it was a lot more scary to be on this side, without any of the power to decide who kissed whom. Eventually they were allowed to resume the game, and Seb took the first case from the belt. He opened the clue and smiled.

“This girl once cooked breakfast in bed for a guy she had just met…” he looked around, then back down to the paper, “and set his kitchen on fire!”

“Oh wow,” Bethan heard Camilo mutter as the boys gathered around to discuss it.

“And then didn’t call him back,” Seb finished. Bethan winced at what seemed to have been a series of embarrassing events. The boys looked back at the girls a couple of times, then Seb stepped out.

“I reckon it’s Elladine,” he announced before jogging across the decking to plant a kiss on Elladine’s waiting lips. Bethan cocked an eyebrow, it was interesting that Seb and Elladine had picked each other when they weren’t coupled up. “She seems like the fire starting type,” Seb chuckled as he returned to the rest of the boys. Elladine gasped in mock horror.

“Is that even a type that, like, people have?” Camilo asked, shocked.

“It wouldn’t work on paper,” AJ quipped.

“Can the fire starter please step forward?” Genevieve prompted, pulling things back on track. Elladine blushed as she stepped forward. “Elladine!” Genevieve gasped.

“It was an accident, obviously,” she sounded a little defensive. “I was trying to make him a nice fry up. I knocked this kitchen roll off the top shelf and it got caught in the toaster. No one got hurt, thankfully, but yeah - I never called him back after that, I was way too embarrassed.” Bethan bit back a comment about how she thought it would be more embarrassing to run away than to fess up.

“Okay boys, next clue,” Elladine shot Genevieve a thankful look as the game moved on.

“Let’s see what we have here,” Nicky mused as he picked up a suitcase and sauntered back to the group. “Alright, alright; this girl hooked up with the chief bridesmaid at a cousin’s wedding.” Bethan felt a shiver run down her spine as she shot a sidelong glance at AJ. Of all the girls, only the hockey player gave off any vibes of possibly being open to a bit of variety in her romantic escapades. She looked back toward Nicky as he deliberated. “I’ve got a sneaky suspicion that this secret is about…” he trailed off dramatically as he coolly walked across the lawn, making no deviation as he approached AJ and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, over quickly as he made his way back to the other boys.

“What gave it away?”AJ grinned around at the group.

“I’m not quite sure,” Nicky admitted. “But I definitely get a vibe. I’ve got a good feel for these things.”

“Surely you can’t tell someone’s relationship history just from looking at them?” Miki asked in astonishment.

“You’d be surprised,” AJ purred, then fixed her eyes directly on Bethan and winked.

“Wait, what was that?” Miki demanded.

“A code for girls who like girls,” Bethan returned, happy to out herself to the group as long as she wasn’t alone. “It’s like a secret handshake that we have.”

“There’s a secret handshake?” AJ questioned, her eyes dancing despite her mock outrage. “Why wasn’t I told?”

“I’ll show it to you later,” Bethan muttered, her voice carrying only as far as AJ’s ears.

“Good guess Nicky,” Genevieve ushered the game along. Camilo stepped up, choosing his case and retrieving his clue.

“This girl did a sexy birthday striptease for a guy… only to be interrupted by his family who had flown in to surprise him,” Bethan stilled. Of course Camilo would pick her secret. She had already given him a kiss, was he going to return the favour, to seal the deal as it were? Or might he take the chance to take a chance on one of the other girls?

“It’s Bethan,” he announced without hesitation, his long strides carrying him toward her with almost inhuman speed. “May I?” he asked, barely waiting for a response. Bethan lifted her chin, angling her lips up toward the taller boy. He needed no further invitation, sweeping one hand behind her head as he drew her close. The kiss started tenderly, as he pressed his lips to Bethan’s, then growing in passion as he laid claim to her in no uncertain terms. Bethan, despite her misgivings, gave him no reason to believe that she wasn’t fully committed to their coupling, even as her mind wandered to thoughts of how hard she would have to graft if she wanted to jump ship before it got too serious.

Camilo retreated and Bethan stepped forward to reveal that it was indeed her secret. Surprisingly, Miki also stepped forward.

“Oh my god, hun,” she squealed. “We are so similar.”

“I guess it could happen to anyone,” Bethan smiled.

Harry was up next, opening his suitcase and reading the clue aloud. “This girl wrote smutty fanfiction in her youth,” he looked over at the girls, and Bethan found herself trying to put on a bemused face to keep from giving herself away. “I reckon it’s Miki,” Harry ventured. He strode across toward the pale-skinned girl and kissed her a little clumsily, their noses bumping awkwardly.

“Don’t mind my nose,” Miki complained.

“Did I get it right?” Harry asked as he scurried away, blushing furiously.

“Nope,” Bethan announced, proudly stepping forward. “It is I! The smutty, dirty, lovely fanfiction writer!” There was no point in being embarrassed after the secret had been revealed.

“Bethan?” Harry gasped. “Wow, I was well off. Sorry Miki.”

“You have got to tell us more about that later, hun,” Miki shrugged off Harry’s fumbles.

“Yeah, we need details,” Camilo added. Bethan let out a quick laugh - her younger self would never have imagined being quizzed over her fics by a bunch of hot people on a sun drenched island.

“That’s not even the half of it,” she said coquettishly. “There’s even more in my dirty laundry if anyone wants to have a rummage.”

Elladine coughed impatiently, dragging everyone’s attention back to the game.

“Okay…” Genevieve attempted to smooth things out. “Next round.”

“I’ll go,” Camilo made for the carousel once more. “Ok, this girl has been proposed to six times,” he read out. “And she’s never said yes.” They boys formed a huddle, and the girls looked at each other. Elladine and Genevieve immediately looked at one another, then both gave a little shake of the head. Bethan and AJ met eyes and also subtly indicated it wasn’t them. All heads turned to Miki who shook her head vehemently.

“It’s got to be one of us,” Genevieve whispered. Bethan looked over at the boys but they were still in deep conversation. Something weird was going on.

A loud noise caught everyone’s attention as a large suitcase arrived on the decking, two production assistants disappearing very quickly behind the scenes.

“Oh wow,” AJ gawped. “That’s one huge suitcase.”

“I got a text!” Camilo’s shout followed a loud alert. “Islanders, there is an unexpected item in your bagging area. Camilo, please unzip the case.”

“Oh my gosh, Camilo!” Elladine shrieked. “Open the case already.” Camilo stepped forward and tentatively unzipped the suitcase. A stunning woman stepped out, her pastel pink hair short and stylishly messy, a botanical bikini showing her gorgeous curves, the top cut away to show a tantalising glimpse of the swell of the bottom of her breast.

“Hey, you lot. I’m Iona,” she introduced herself in a heavy Scottish accent. Her eyes fell first on Camilo. “Hi,” she winked. “Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Wait,” Miki sputtered. “What? But…”

“A new girl,” Genevieve frowned, then shrugged and walked magnanimously toward Iona, closely followed by Elladine. The two women embraced the newest islander.

“Welcome to the villa, hun,” Elladine gushed.

“Yeah,” Nicky led the procession of boys. “I hope you weren’t stuck in there for long,” he asked, coming across more and more brotherly every minute.

“Nah, just a few minutes,” she replied with an easy confidence. Bethan found herself frozen to the spot, a numb fear coursing through her. What if there was a shock first night dumping? The other girls started moving forwards, and Bethan felt a gently pressure on her arm as AJ nudged her on her way past. Bethan shot the blonde a smile of thanks, and joined the girls in greeting Iona, her smile almost genuine as she introduced herself whilst hugging the newcomer.

“Thanks girls! It’s nice to be so welcomed,” Iona said, showing a genuine relief at the warm reception.

“Wait, we had a clue that wasn’t about us. Iona, was it you? Were you proposed to seven times?”

“It was six, wasn’t it?” she purred, a cheeky smile creeping over her lips. “I guess we’ll have to wait for the boys to guess before we find out, won’t we?” She turned to look daringly at Camilo.

“I guess I know who it could be,” Camilo smiled sheepishly, then stepped close and planted a kiss on her lips without even once glancing back at Bethan.

“Well, fuck,” Bethan whispered, grasping tightly to AJ’s hand, her voice only for the other girl.

“You ok hun?” Genevieve asked from Bethan’s other side. “You look like you’re gritting your teeth a bit…”

“I’m _fine_!” Bethan replied quietly, as AJ squeezed her hand. “Totally fine.” The kiss seemed to last forever as Iona and Camilo really went for it.

“Rude,” AJ whispered, her breath warm across Bethan’s ear.

“So,” Elladine spoke, causing the pair to break apart. “Was he right? About the clue?”

“Yeah, it’s true,” Iona declared, although it wasn’t a surprise to anyone there. “I don’t know what it is, but people just always seem to want to marry me.” A text alert punctuated her confident statement. “Oh! I got a text! That was quick. Right, so, Islanders, that’s the end of the challenge. Hopefully you’ve all learnt a little bit more about your fellow islanders. Now all the dirt is dished, it’s time for Iona to go and get to know you all,” she lowered her phone and looked around at the group expectantly. “Alright! Let’s go, huns!” she cried as she strutted away from the challenge area. Bethan followed, remaining between Genevieve and AJ.

Dramatics aside, the islanders settled beside the pool, the sun beating down heavily upon them.

“Call me shallow, but I love how good you look, Bethan,” Camilo offered, with no outward sign of being aware that he had crossed any line by making out with the new girl in front of her. “Even in your lowkey get up. It’s nice that you don’t have to try so hard.” Bethan felt a cold fire running through her veins, but kept her barbed response to herself.

“Thanks,” she gave coolly, painfully aware that the power was in the hands of the men for the foreseeable future and she was in no position to be ruffling any feathers, especially when her man had already shown quite the interest in Iona.

“So everyone’s deepest darkest secrets are out now,” Genevieve spoke for the whole group to hear. “And now Iona is here. What a first day!”

“So much has happened in so little time,” Harry agreed. “It feels like we’re already a solid group.” Bethan thought to herself that it was possibly that way to the boys, but not so much to the girls. Although Iona had yet to crack on to any of the other boys, so perhaps the girls weren’t feeling so uneasy as she was.

“I know, right,” Genevieve smiled. “It’s all going down; how about those embarrassing sexy dances,” she winked at Bethan and Miki.

“I couldn’t believe your secret, Iona,” Nicky added.

“You must have seen, like, all the cheesiest proposals,” Camilo sat up a little straighter, causing a jolt of annoyance to spike through Bethan.

“Yeah, I’ve seen them all,” Iona admitted, brushing her fingers through the shock of light pink hair that hung over her forehead. Bethan shuffled a little in her beanbag, hoping the noise might remind Camilo that she was right there, and still his partner. “One guy even flew a plane with a message on a banner,” Iona was saying. Camilo didn’t even seem aware that Bethan was there.

“Oh wow,” he breathed. Iona shrugged as if it were no big deal. “He flew it the wrong damn way, so my name read ANOI. Poor guy was so embarrassed.”

“Made for a great clue,” Nicky chuckled.

“Yeah,” Seb agreed. “Makes me wonder what other life experiences you’ve had.”

“You sound right up my street, Iona,” Bethan spoke up, determined to kill the girl with kindness. “I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

“Aw, thanks Bethan,” Iona shot a broad smile across the imitation grass between them. Out of the corner of her eye Bethan could see Genevieve giving her an approving smile, whilst AJ simply raised her eyebrows, silently questioning her friendly tone.

“For real, though, Iona. You definitely made an entrance,” Genevieve swooped in smoothly, cutting off any weirdness that might have lingered after Bethan’s insincere comment. “Maybe we should all arrive in suitcases next time!”

“Yeah, I thought it was a bit out there at first, but it was actually really fun,” Iona admitted.

“It worked really well,” Miki chimed in. Bethan looked around at the group, wondering if the other girls were feeling as disgruntled at the sudden imbalance of numbers, or was she just a grumpy bitch? AJ caught her eye, and Bethan couldn’t help but to feel better about her predicament. If she was going to leave in the first few days then she was damned well going to get a snog with the hot blonde before she took her wheeled suitcase back to the sweaty leather seats of the Love Island cars.

“This place is bigger than I thought it would be!” Iona was talking, Bethan realised as she refocused on the conversation.

“Yeah, it’s taking a lot of getting used to,” AJ chimed in, holding Bethan’s gaze as she spoke.

“We’ll all settle in soon enough,” Elladine said assuredly.

“Once we have, like, a proper meal together, then it’ll feel like home,” Camilo sighed. “Food is most definitely the way to my heart.”

“As long as I haven’t cooked it, then a good meal is exactly what we need,” laughed AJ, finally breaking eye contact to brush her hair out of her face.

“And hopefully Elladine won’t burn down the kitchen,” Miki piped up.

“Food makes the heart grow fonder,” Bethan gave easily.

“I’m pretty sure it’s absence that makes the heart grow fonder,” Harry corrected.

“Come on,” Bill scolded. “Bethan is right. Food is the real key to it though.” Bethan looked at Bill, a little surprised at the unexpected championing.

“Thanks Bill. I don’t expect we’ll get the full Sunday roast with all the trimmings whilst we’re here,” she started, but a message alert interrupted her mid-sentence.

“Oh, that’s mine,” Iona grabbed her phone and opened her message. A flicker of something unreadable crossed her face before she started reading out loud. “Iona, it’s time for you to decide who to couple up with. All Islanders, please gather at the fire pit for the recoupling. #chooseyourmatch #dontlookback.” She looked around the group with a mischievous glint in her eye.

A stunned silence fell over the group before they all untangled themselves from the beanbags and got to their feet.

“Who are you going to choose?” Elladine asked, but Iona kept her lips tightly sealed. Bethan glanced at Camilo, who had already started walking toward the fire pit.

“You ok?” AJ asked, linking her arm through Bethan’s in solidarity.

“I wish we’d had longer together,” Bethan sighed. “Alright, no moping. Let’s get this over with.”


End file.
